The Other Side
by Ale798
Summary: What if you had a brother whom knew nothing of your existence? What if your life was in constant danger? What if you fell in love with said brothers' arch-nemesis? Bree knew she was different, she accepted it and tried to live a normal happy life. Too soon it all came crashing down, now all she has left is her brother, a kidnapped mother, and a sense danger near the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

My mother once told me the story of how she met my father, she said it was "love at first sight." I laughed at the absurdness of the idea, but of course I was only 7 when she told me this and was still in the whole "boys have cooties" phase so whenever I saw a boy I saw an imaginary sign above their head saying "beware; highly contagious". The thought of falling in love by mere sight seemed silly to me. But as I look back upon today I began to think, maybe the idea of "love at first sight" wasn't as absurd as it seemed. Maybe she was actually on to something; I'm not saying I believe in love at first sight, but perhaps attraction or interest at first sight? Why am I pondering love and its mysteries? Well it all started earlier this morning when I was in need of my comfort food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" my stupid cousin (well technically he isn't my cousin, me being adopted and all) yelled while he rudely barged in my room without knocking, for all he knew I could have been sleeping in my undies. "I do believe Sleeping Beauty was woken up by a kiss for her prince charming, not by a headache known as her cousin." I mumbled grumpily. "Alright you asked for it!" he jumped on top of me and started tickling me. "Haha ... no stop...Alex!" I finally managed to get him off of me and made a run for the bathroom locking the door behind me, trying to catch my breath. "Hurry up Bree, were leaving at noon." I heard him walk out of my room, I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. Well here I go again, I had only been living in New York for 3 months, but I had grown fond of the city and the people in it. I had made great friends whom I had already said good bye to last night. Our neighbors had made a little goodbye get together; it was the happiest and saddest moment of my life. All of my friends and family were there laughing and having a good time together, but that would be the last time I would see them. How they could ever take in a girl like me, I had no idea. With my raven black hair up to my mid back, hair that wouldn't curl or frizz, it wouldn't do anything, it's so straight, its dull. My skin was light complected with a small tan from living in California for a while. And my eyes, I studied them carefully in the mirror, I had a rare mutation in my eyes called heterochromia its when you have more than one color in your eyes. Some people have brown eyes, others green, or blue, but me I had green and blue. Most of my eye is blue, a strange beautiful blue, but towards the middle they start mixing and changing to a green color, when I was born I was told I had blue eyes, a blue so deep and dark like the depths of the ocean, but as I grew they started to turn to green, this is actually quite normal; baby's eyes do change color as they grow but mine is a different case, when my eyes started changing colors it's like they decided to give up while changing and stayed in a mix color. So near my iris its a small green circle and then its mixes to a blue green color and finally the rest of my eye is a dark blue color. My eyes make me stand out and that's something I don't like to do, I'd rather mix in, unfortunately there are too many things odd about me, that I have no chance of ever being considered normal.

I started feeling sad all over again and I needed the one thing that could cheer me up in moments like these. I walked out of the restroom and towards my closet, I put on a blue tank top, some skinny jeans, and my favorite blue converse (yes my favorite color is blue and it has nothing what's so ever to do with my eyes I just like it), then I went back into the restroom brushed my teeth, combed my hair and walked down stairs into the living room. I grabbed my coat from the couch where I had left it from last night and out the door onto the busy streets of New York City. I walked down to the little store on the corner of the street. I stepped inside and started making my way to the cookie isle and that's when I saw him. Tall, blonde, a bit tanned, with the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen, he had a scar underneath his eye to about his chin, but that only made him more handsome in my opinion because it shows he's not perfect and he has his flaws. He was the most beautiful person known to mankind, and sitting on the shelf next to him were the most delicious _treats_ known to mankind; Oreos.

I started walking once more to the shelf and that's when he grabbed the last pack of Oreos and but it in the satchel he had with him. He moved so fast nobody saw him take the pack, and I hadn't been staring, I mean looking, at him... and the Oreos, I wouldn't have seen him take them either. I was shocked, this gorgeous man was nothing but a common thief, and he just so happened to be stealing MY Oreos and I was just like o hell no! He started making his way towards me (well more like the exit but I was blocking it. I wish he was walking towards me!) and I stepped in the middle of the aisle blocking his path with my arms crossed across my chest. He was only a foot away from me now and he stepped aside to my right in order to go around me, but I stepped aside to the right as well. He stopped in front of me and gave me a puzzled look, I simply just glared at him, well I hope I was glaring at him, I could have possibly just been staring at him again. He stepped to the left this time and so did I. He was not leaving the store with my Oreos. He said "Excuse me, could you get out of my way?"Oh my gosh! He has such an amazing voice! It was deep, but seemed light hearted... Focus! You have an important mission here, "I could, but I won't.". Yes! I managed to say it without stuttering. "Oh really? And why is that, if I may ask?" he said with a smile on his face. Dear Gods! I didn't think he could get anymore handsome, and he only smiled a half smile right now; imagine when he has a full smile on his face? Wait why am I getting dizzy? Crap I forgot to breathe! I cleared my throat, "You may, you did, and because you have something that doesn't belong to you." I stated.

He laughed and said "What are you talking about?" okay I've got to get those Oreos now and get out of here fast before I have a freaking heart attack. "Stop acting stupid and put what you took back. Unless... its not an act, in that case I'd be more than happy in helping you get professional help." I said, I have no idea why I said that last part but it just escaped from my mouth. He simply chuckled and said "And if I don't?". Good question, what could I do if he didn't? Call the cops, the manager? Tackle him? Threaten him? I looked to the ground in order to hide the defeat in my eyes, but... wait a second is that...? Could it possibly be...? Hmm interesting. "Listen son of Hermes, put what you took back before things get ugly." the look on his face when I said that was priceless. He wanted to say something but no sound escaped his mouth. He simply reached into his satchel turned around and put the cookies back on the shelf. I didn't even hesitate for a second, I moved so fast I scared myself. As soon as the pack touched the shelf I ran for them by the time the Oreo thief (yes, that's what I decided to call him. The most handsome man on earth seemed too long.) Turned back around and realized I wasn't there anymore I had already grabbed the cookies, paid for them and was enjoying their deliciousness. I walked out the door, pack in hand Oreo in mouth. I felt better already, and it had nothing to do with the fact that the hottest guy I've ever seen was calling after me.

He finally caught up to me and said "So that's why you wanted me to put them back, not because it's wrong but because you wanted them." Yeah pretty much. "No, it is wrong to steal, especially when you're stealing something of mine." He laughed a melodious laugh, "Oh of course, how silly of me to even consider doing so. So how did you know I was a son of Hermes?" oh its easy really you see when you stole the cookies you moved with such speed and stealth that you would have had to been doing this for a while or it's in your nature, also lets not forget the fact that you have a wing sticking out from under your jeans that is attached to your converse, and the only god I can think of that has or wears shoes like those is Hermes. But for some reason I didn't want to tell him that, so I lied. "Ummm what are you talking about, that's the way is say some things. Like instead of calling you a son of a B****, I said Hermes considering he's the god of thieves. I believe actually cussing is vulgar and beneath me." We continued walking and he just looked at me confused, I could tell he knew I was lying but he didn't say anything. We had reached my apartment building; we stopped in front of the steps leading to the door. "Well have a good day, and try and stay out of trouble." I said not really wanting to leave. "Oh sweetie, trouble is my middle name." he smirked. Ahhhh he called me sweetie! "Well your mother must have seen your future, because she named you appropriately." as soon as I said that a dark shadow settled in his eyes. Crap did I say something wrong? You've always gotta screw things up don't you? (My inner logical self scolded). "Ya something like that." he said, then my cousin came out of the house carrying my suitcase and the shadow was gone. Alex said "Bree, there's been a change in plans. Get in the car were leaving." Say what?! "What? Why? What about mom and dad, I have to say bye. And-" he cut me off saying "There's no time I'll explain on the way.". I walked to the passenger's seat and got in completely forgetting about the Oreo thief (I dont even know how that's possible, you can't forget about someone like him.) I turned around and he was already gone. Alex got into the driver's seat and we took off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So here I am, thinking of the past and earlier today's events I opened up my pack of Oreos and found it empty. Empty! What the heck happened?! I only ate like 5... wait a sec... did he... could he have been capable of... of course he could! That son of a gun stole my Oreos! Ugh, this is what I get for talking to strangers, especially strangers who just so happen to be criminals! Great, just perfect! I'd lost my comfort food, I looked over to Alex who was driving me to a place where a supposedly would be safe. What place could be safer than home right? Well for someone like me that place is Camp Half-Blood. My story is a complicated and hard to believe story, but unfortunately it's true. The family that raised me; Mom, Dad, and Alex aren't my real family. That is to say my biological family because no matter what anybody said to me they were my real family. I have met my biological mother; she explained why she did what she did and said she was sorry things had to be this way. I told her I understood and that I was happy where I was. She was the one who told me the tale of "love at first sight" and she also told me a I had an older brother (well if you can consider 3 minutes to be older than yea sure I had an older brother) that's right I apparently had a twin who knew nothing of me, but I knew of him. Mom trusted I'd take the news better than he would that's why I know but he doesn't. She said something about us being together was too much power in one place, we attracted too much trouble, so she sent me across the country to a family she felt would love and protect me. She found this nice family who had already taken in their nephew, who's parents died in a car crash and heard that they wanted a girl too. That's not too weird right kids are adopted all the time, right? Some siblings meet or don't know each other right? Well the reason I couldn't be with my family is because I and my brother were demi-gods, demigods have a scent that attract certain monsters that want to kill us. Now imagine that scent times two, yup disastrous right? So mom did the only thing she could at the moment to keep us safe, she separated us. I don't mean it in a grudging way she told me why she gave me away instead of my brother and I am so happy she did. I grew up a happier child than he did. So what are demigods supposed to do when a monster attacks? Either kill it or seek shelter, there is only one place on earth where demigods are safe, a place where demigods are trained to fight and can sleep without worries at night. Where they are understood and feel at home. So camp half-blood here I come! (False enthusiasm being used).

We had been on the road for a while neither of us saying a word, me thinking of the earlier events, Alex... thinking of whatever Alex was thinking. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I asked him, "Why are we leaving so early? I thought we had till noon? And why couldn't I say goodbye to mom and dad?" He took a deep breath and said "Bree, Uncle Max and Aunt Linda are ... they're... dead." I'm sorry say what? Did he just say dead?! No of course not, Bree you're just imagining stuff you're still a little upset about the Oreos. Calm down and pay attention. "Did you say dead?!" please say no, please say no, please! "Yes, I'm sorry Breeie, but they're gone." I gasped, "No no no no NO! What ...why...how?!" I was on the verge of tears now. I don't like crying it made me feel weak, and weak is something I don't like to be. But the truth is I am weak, I had just lost the people who gave me strength. The realization of that hit me hard. I couldn't breathe and the tears started fall from my eyes. "They left the house a few minutes before you did, they wanted to get you a parting gift. Aunt Linda had you jacket and scarf; a Minotaur picked up the scent and attacked them. Uncle Max used his last breaths to call, he said to get you out of here and to the camp as fast as possible." and just like that my world came crashing down... literally. The car received a huge impact against the driver's side. It rolled off of the road and as it did I hit my head on the ceiling and blacked out. I don't know how long I was out but it wasn't too long a couple of seconds probably. I woke up my vision blurry, I looked to Alex and he was dead, the car had rolled into a nearby lake and started filling up with water. Alex had died just as his parents did, in a car crash. I had officially just lost all of my family. I felt lightheaded I unbuckled myself and as I did two things happened at once the back of the car was ripped off revealing a creature with a bull's head, a minotaur, the same minotaur that killed my parents im assuming. The car had filled with water, I didn't feel like I was drowning. Maybe I was already dead too. Who knows, who cares, with what little strength I had I opened the car door, as soon as that door was open I shot out of the car, funny thing was I didn't do anything. The water itself pulled me out and towards the bottom of the lake. Immediately a bunch of bubbles had started surrounding my when they covered my head I passed out.

"She's breathing! Quick get Chiron!" "How the hell did she get here?!" "Why didn't anybody see her come in?" "That's because she didn't come in." that voice. That voice brought me to my full senses. I started to remember what had happened the lake, Alex, my parents, everything gone all in one day. "What are you talking about, then how is she here?!" "I don't know, but I can assure you she didn't come in through the border. I was there the whole time nobody came in nobody got out." there it was again. That voice I knew it, but from where? "What's going on? Oh dear, is she dead?" "No, she's breathing she just seems to be unconscious." seems to be, you got that right. I'm not moving until I know what's going on and where the heck I am. "Chiron I've seen this girl before, she seemed to know about the gods and about demigods, but when I asked her about it she denied knowing anything." It was him! Unwillingly my eyes opened, crap there goes my cover. I got up and prepared myself in case self defense is needed. I heard swords withdraw, crap this might be harder than I thought but not impossible. Then this man took a step forward, scratch that from the waist up he was a man like anybody else probably in his 30's, but from the waist down he was a white stallion, tail and everything. "Do not be alarmed, we do not mean to hurt you." he said. Oh yeah tell that to the people with the sharp pointed sticks in their hands. I glanced to the swords in many of the soldiers hands. Almost as if reading my mind he said "Lower your weapons, she won't harm us." How do we know that Chiron? For all we know she could be the one who stole the lightning bolt." a girl said from behind this so called Chiron. Man she was so buff and scary looking im not sure you could call her a girl. I didn't know who she was but I didn't like her already. "You won't try anything will you?" he asked me. "Not unless I have a motive to." I replied, im pretty sure I only worsened things but I'm just warning them I'm not going down without a fight. Chiron laughed, oh yeah 'cause this is so freaking funny. "Alright then, so tell us who are you and how is it that you've gotten here, and why you appeared at our lake and not our entrance?" he asked, but his eyes said it all. He knew who I was, he knew how I'd gotten here, he knew everything. I searched the crowd deciding what to do, that's when I saw him, the Oreo thief. I wanted to punch that smile off his face, he knew I had been lying yet he said nothing. Why it bothers me know, who knows. He winked at me and I glared at him. I took a look around at my surroundings, "Where exactly is here?" I asked. I needed to make sure of that before I told them who I was.

"You, my child, are at Camp Half-Blood." I'd made it? But how? The lake, the water, of course. "I was attacked, I ended up at the bottom of a lake, I passed out and awoke here, that is all I know for the matter as how I got here. As for who am I..." I took a deep breath and the Oreo thief, actually everybody took a step forward in anticipation, "I am Bree Jackson, and I am the daughter of Poseidon." and just like that a big glowing trident formed above my head and everybody kneeled before me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello sorry about the glitches and errors in the first chapter but im kinda new at this... ok completely new, this is my first fanfic. I completely forgot to put any author's notes in the first chapter, sorry bout that. Any whoozies here is the second chapter. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 2

I heard the people around me start to murmur things to each other

"Another one?"

"Jackson? What's up with Poseidon and Jacksons?"

"I thought she seemed familiar, she kinda does look like Percy" and so on.

So Percy is already here? I wonder where he is, or what he looks like. I mentally slapped myself, of course he would look somewhat like me, he after all is my twin. We gotta look something alike, right? I searched the crowd trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen, or I just couldn't recognize him, maybe we didn't look that much alike?

Just then my eyes landed on a certain hottie...(cough-Oreo thief-cough). He seemed to be studying me, like actually looking closely at me. Actually many people were staring at me and I started to feel self conscious. I looked down at my clothes and I didn't look too bad considering what I went through. I had no scratches or cuts on me, my shirt was a bit torn at the top making it look like a V-neck, my jeans had a hole on my left knee, my converse were fine, a bit dirty but fine, overall I wasn't such a wreck. Well physically, mentally... if it weren't for the fact that I was standing in front of a bunch of people I would have already had the mental break down that was threatening to happen at any moment.

"Welcome daughter of Poseidon, I do believe you and I have a few things to talk about." I merely nodded. "Luke, could you please escort Miss Jackson to the Poseidon cabin? I'll be along in few minutes. As for the rest of you, return to you duties and activities." I looked for this so called Luke that was gonna take me to my cabin, only the person I least expected stepped forward, Oreo thief himself stepped forward and said " Of course Chiron". I wasn't going to anywhere with this guy, I needed to be alert at the moment and being anywhere alone with him would only distract and weaken me.

"No! I...um... I mean I would feel more comfortable if I were to be guided by somebody else."

"Awww, come on I won't bite."

"No, but I just might."

He just laughed. Then I felt an arm on my shoulder that made me stiffen. "I'd be more than happy to guide her to her cabin Chiron."

I looked to my side to see a young man, tall, dark, short black hair, and he made me uncomfortable. Not like Luke made me uncomfortable but like any other guy that came too close to me uncomfortable.

"Very well then, you may take Miss-"

"Bree. I prefer Bree"

I interrupted him because I didn't want him referring to me as "Miss Jackson" anymore. It made me feel a lot older than I was.

"You may take Bree to her cabin and wait with her please until I am able to go to the cabin myself." Chiron continued.

"With pleasure." He then slid the arm that was around my shoulder down to my waist, then as we were about to walk he slid his hand down to my butt and actually had the nerve to grab it. I turned and swung my fist across his face. I didn't give him the time to react; I grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him hard in the stomach. He doubled over; I then grabbed his hand and used his weight to flip him over so he landed on his back. With a firm grip on his hand, I then placed my foot on his chest and said "Don't ever touch me again." I let go of him and turned to Luke "On second thought... I'll go with you. Now walk." I stomped over to him trying to ignore the smug look on his face. He then started to lead me to my cabin.

We walked in silence; I found it a bit awkward and didn't really like it but preferred it to actually talking to him and making a fool of myself.

"Here we are, Poseidon's cabin." It looked like a regular cabin, like one you might find in the woods.

"Thank you, you can go now."

"Oh no. Chiron said to stay with you until he came over, and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

"That's not necessary, I'll be just fine, now if you'll excuse me..."

I walked away from him, opened the door to my cabin and stepped in. Wow, what a sight, I'm no expert in decorating and stuff, but man I was going to have a lot of work with this place. It was plain, with a couple of bunk beds, and a fishing net on the wall with a trident on it. Personally I like simple, but this was just dead and boring. Maybe a nice oceanic painting will look good next to it. Or a fount- I wasn't done with my list, when Luke just comes in and sits down on one of the bunk beds. Gods this guy was stubborn. "I thought I told you to leave?" He merely smirked and said "And I thought I told you that wasn't going to happen? I was told to stay with you and that's what I'm going to do." I rolled my eyes, "And you always do what you're told?" I countered. "Eh, depends on what it is, in this case I want to stay and keep you company." "Oh really? Well you're going to have to keep me company from outside because I don't like being in a room alone with strange men." I grabbed his hand and then pushed him out the door. I'm sure he could have put up a fight but didn't. Seeing as he was too busy being amused at me. I slammed the door in his face and went to go lie down.

"Just out of curiosity when you say strange men, do you mean men who are strangers or men who are strange?"

Ok I'm pretty sure he's just trying to annoy me.

"Both!" I scream; nothing wrong with answering his question.

He walked in to the cabin and said, "Hello I'm Luke Castellan, and as you already know I am a son of Hermes. There. Now I'm not a stranger anymore, as for being strange... well you're not so normal yourself."

I spoke to soon. Ugh, doesn't this guy ever give up. "Gee thanks, that's exactly what a girl wants to hear, that she's not normal." I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Close the door at least will you? I can see the people staring at me." He closed the door and then sat next to me.

"So you know who I am, why don't you tell me who you are?"

Is he serious?!

"Oh please everybody knows who I am. Even the people, who weren't there, know who I am by now!" I was getting a bit frustrated; I think the mental break down was on its way.

"Whoa calm down, I meant I don't know who you are as in your person, how old are you, what's your favorite color, what do you do for fun, and stuff like that. A name is nothing but a label, how we distinguish a person it is their by persona that we truly know and recognize a person."

Wow he actually sounded deep and serious for a moment, I felt a bit relaxed after he finished talking, but there was still something about him that made me stay on my guard, like I couldn't fully trust him.

I took a deep breath and slowly answered his questions, " I'm 15...my favorite color is blue, and... I like to listen to music and read for fun." That last part makes me sound like such a dork, but it's true.

"Really? Interesting..."

Interesting? How is that interesting? "What's interesting?"

"You." he said.

Me? How am I interesting, I'm about as interesting as watching grass grow. "How am I interesting? What exactly do you find interesting?" "Everything. When I first saw you, you seemed... I don't know different, but a good kind of different and defenseless as well. Then you appear here and the way the beat the crap out of Johnson, man was that great, I took on a different view of you, you seemed strong, powerful, and dangerous. And now that I know a bit about you, well you seem fragile and innocent, unknowing of what the world is truly capable of. But in all three of the views there is one thing that the different sides of you have in common..."

"And what might that be?"

There was a playful glint in his eyes. "You always look pretty damn sexy." and he broke into a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him; of course what else can you expect from a player. And that's exactly what he is, from his lazy posture to his charming smile, he was a player.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw a shadow in the window. Oh come on! Can't I at least have some privacy? I got up and opened the window, "What is wrong with you people?! Don't you have any respect for someone's privacy?! You act like this doesn't happen frequently, having a new person added to your camp? Don't have anything else to do?" I was still yelling at the person when Luke pulled me away from the window, "Williams, beat it!" he closed the window and then turned to me.

"Am I that much of a freak that people have a strange compulsion to stare?" I asked.

"Well it is rather hard to look away from great beauty." he said trying to lighten my mood.

"Look, it's not necessarily anything to do with you, it's just that well... it's not every day a child of the Big Three appears. And when one does appear, it adds more to the list to worry about."

"Wait what do you mean? What are the big three? What list, why would anybody have to worry about me?" Before he could answer Chiron walked in and told Luke to leave.

I once again sat down on one of the beds and waited for Chiron to begin talking, but he merely studied me for a few minutes. I couldn't take the silence so I finally spoke. "Why don't you tell me what you know?" "Why don't you just tell me everything there is to know about me, I think that would save us time."

He smiled and said, "Of course. Well for starters you're not the only child of Poseidon. You have a brother named Perseus, he goes by the name of Percy...Percy Jackson and he's-"

"My twin yes, I know continue"

"Well you see the thing is you're not supposed to exist." I know I was an unplanned pregnancy but thank you for putting it that way. As if reading my thoughts he continued on, "Don't get me wrong Bree, it's not how you think, you see long ago a prophecy was made in which it said that a son or daughter of one of the Big Three, as in Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, would either be the salvation or the damnation of the gods once they turned 16. So they decided to make a pact. they neither of them would have any more children, thus there will be nobody to damage their empire. So far there are only two people whom this prophecy could be referring to, you and Percy. It is rare for a child of the Big Three to appear here, like I said it is quite unexpected." Perfect. Just plain perfect. "So basically I'm a freak among freaks. Great, just my luck. Why couldn't I be the daughter of Apollo or Athena, do you think she'll adopt me? That way I technically wouldn't be a daughter of Poseidon." Might work right?

"I'm afraid not, are you ashamed to be who you are?" Not ashamed... scared maybe? "No, I mean no disrespect to my father. It's just that I was always the outsider, not really fitting in, and then I come here to place where others are supposedly like me and I can feel normal for once, only to find out that I'm an outsider here as well. It's just a bit hard to be me at the moment. I mean no threat to anybody Chiron, I swear, I could never do something to hurt my father or his brothers."

"I believe you child, but fate has a way of doing what it wants regardless of a person's intentions."

I sighed, he's right; out of all the demi-gods in the world it had to be me.

"Did your mother tell you why she gave you away instead of Percy?"

"Ya, she said that without dad there to protect us, she needed to find somebody that could cover up one of our scents. She knew that the type of person able to do that wouldn't be a good person. She said that when she married the man that would be able to cover a demi-gods scent, she didn't want her little girl there so that she wouldn't be in the risk of being abused by him. So she gave me away, and kept Percy."

"Indeed, she married a horrible man named Gabe, who smells like a sewer, and is definitely not a good person; I believe she made the right decision in keeping you away from that. Percy didn't have the easiest of lives."

"I know, so where's Percy? I know he's already at camp I can see some of his belongings here and I heard people talking about him as well. Does he not know I'm here, I know he doesn't know were twins, but at least he could come see his sisters, I mean we're both the freaks here right?" I'm rambling by now and talking faster with each sentence but I can't help it, does he hate me without knowing me? Does he even want to meet me?

"Percy isn't here, he left 2 days ago. He's in search of your mother, who's been taken by none other than the Lord of the Underworld himself." Dear gods my mother was kidnapped by the devil himself!

"What? When? How? Why didn't anybody tell me?!" So I lost the people who raised me, my closest friend, and now one of the only people I had left was kidnapped and the other is on his way to hell in order to save her. Wow what a day it has been, I wonder why I haven't broken down yet?

"Percy was attacked and had to be rushed over here in order to be safe. Unfortunately mortals can't enter our boundaries and a Minotaur kidnapped her, Percy killed the Minotaur and is now in search of your mother. Even if you knew, you wouldn't have been much help. We decided it was better if you came to camp on your own instead of going to go get you. You must learn how to fight and kill monsters. You will stay here and train."

Fine if that's how he wants it. "When do I begin?"

"As soon as possible of course."

I nodded. "I'd like to start now, who exactly will be training me?"

"Well there are many different areas in which to train and nobody is really an expert in each, so you'll have a few instructors, and after a few lessons, you'll be training yourself, but I think I know who will be your main trainer. He's a very skilled swordsman and that's mainly what you'll be using. If you'll wait here, I'll tell him to come and then he'll escort you to the dining hall for supper."

"Alright, thank you."

"By the way, nice bracelet", he said as he shut the door. Bracelet? What bracelet?

Sure enough on my right wrist there was a small gold band around it. It was simple, but pretty, my sort of thing. It was shaped to look like small waves on both the bottom and the top, and there was three small pearls on it one was white, another pink, and the third was a tan color. It weighed nothing which was probably why I didn't feel it before, but where did it come from. I'd never seen this before, yet I felt a bit of a connection to it.

"Cool bracelet." I was startled by Luke who walked into the cabin.

What does he want now? "Thanks, I think?"

"You think but you don't know?"

"The thing is I don't even know if it's mine. I've never seen this before, and here it is on my wrist."

"Interesting. Did you have it on before the lake?"

"No."

"Well then I do believe that it is a gift from your father." I looked down at the gold band on my wrist.

Really? Poseidon gave me this? "Great, 15 years and not one word from him, and now he tries to make it up by giving me jewelry? That might have worked if it were any other girl but me." I felt a bit of anger rise inside of me, mom at least tried to reach out to me, I saw her a least once a year, but my dad I have never before seen him, he never looked for me, never tried to reach out to me, and now he thinks it's ok to just give me a bracelet and call it even. It just made me angry.

"What are you doing here anyway? Please leave I'm expecting someone." I thought it'd be better if he left now or else I might lash out at him in order to express my anger, I started pacing around the room in order to calm myself down.

"And just who might that be?"

"I'm expecting my personal trainer, to escort me to the dining hall."

"Well, your personal trainer at your service." and he bowed to me in a mocking way.

"You're kidding me right?" Seriously, Chiron expected me to learn something - anything - at his side?

"I'll try to not be offended by your comment. Now shall we go to supper." he offered me his elbow.

"I'm not hungry; you can excuse me with Chiron and the rest. Good bye." I went to go sit down on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed, "Why must you be so difficult?

"I'm not difficult, I'm...persistent. Where's the fun in being easy?" I asked. He laughed which made me smile; at least I can make him laugh.

"So this is fun to you?"

"Well I have to say that I do enjoy myself, a bit doing this."

"Alright come on fun's over, were going to supper." He grabbed my elbow and started pulling me out the door, I of course resisted.

"I already told you I'm not hungry." Just then my stomach growled. Traitor. Luke just laughed at me, "Well, tell that to your stomach, now let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and began pulling gently but still annoyingly, I still wouldn't budge though. He pulled a little harder, geez was this guy annoying or what? I gave in and slowly started walking; he had a firm grip on my wrist as he led me to the dining hall. People stared at me while I was being drag- I mean guided to the dining hall, great just what I needed more attention. We finally reached the dining hall there were 12 tables, I'm assuming one for each cabin. Luke led me to my table and as I sat there, I realized I was the only one at my table. Ugh, seriously this is sooo cliché, the new girl comes, everybody starts talking and staring at her, then during lunch she sits alone feeling like a freak while everybody else stares. What did I do in order to deserve this? I wonder if there is some sort of spell to turn me invisible...

"Alright listen up everybody I have a few announcements. First, I'd like to welcome our newest trainee to our camp," everybody that wasn't already looking at me turned to do so and began clapping. "And also I would like to present you with the official camp T-shirt," I was handed an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on the front. "I do believe your suitcase and belongings were lost on your way over here, right?" I didn't feel like actually talking so I just nodded. "Girls please would you be so kind as to lend some of your clothes to Bree until she is able to replace the clothing lost?" I turned a light shade of red, what would they think of me now that they have to give me some clothes, gosh I feel so pathetic.

Many of the girls started arguing as to why they had to do this. Geez I feel so welcome.

"Chiron it's really not necessary, I don't want to bother anybody." I could have sworn I heard somebody say "Trust us, you already are" but I bit my tongue in response.

"Please the Aphrodite cabin has plenty of clothes to share, some jeans and shirts aren't going to kill them." Luke stated.

A bunch a girls, I'm assuming daughters of Aphrodite, started shouting at Luke.

"No really its fine, girls it's not necessary." Hey Zeus, how bout striking me with lightning right now, it'll end both our misery's?

"Nonsense, don't worry Chiron I'll give her some of my things, come with me after supper and we'll see what I have for you." A girl said as she stood, she seemed nice, average height, a bit dark, long black hair with blue streaks in it, and best of all she didn't have a scowl on her face for having to share her clothes. "Thank you." I said while turning a darker shade of red. She smiled at me and sat back down. "Thank you, Wendy." Chiron said.

"Now moving on, everybody is to stay away from the stables, the Hephaestus cabin is making few adjustments to it, and... let's just say the first try didn't go so well. That is all, thank you and enjoy." and with that he walked off.

I looked down at my empty plate and cup and thought where the heck is the food, I'm starving! I looked around and saw people eating and chatting, where the heck did they get the food? Oh sure very funny, lets starve the newcomer. "You have to think of what you want to eat and drink, and then it'll just appear." Luke said as he sat in front of me. I gave him a puzzled look but did as he said. I thought of a cheeseburger along with curly seasoned fries, and a cup of _horchata_ water (Mexican rice/milk drink). I opened my eyes and there it was, it smelled and looked delicious. I was about to dig in when Luke said, "You have to make an offering first." and nodded his head towards a fire at the center of the hall.

"What do you mean?"

"You take some of your food and throw it in the fire as offer to the gods, they don't eat but like the smell or something." and he shrugged.

I got up dumped some of my fries and walked back to my table. "Now can I eat?"

He laughed and said, "Yup."

"Finally!" I bit into my cheeseburger which tasted like heaven, then ate some of my fries, and drank from my cup.

"Really? _Horchata_ with a cheeseburger?"

"Don't judge me. I grew up with a Hispanic woman, alright?" He gave me a weird look but wisely said nothing.

I soon finished my dinner and just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Hey you're done, great." The girl who offered me her clothes came and sat next to Luke. "Hey Luke, I hear your her trainer."

"You heard right."

"Man good luck, this guy is one of the best swordsman here," she turned to him, " Until you see what she can do go easy on her will you, we don't want her to up like Max, now do we?"

"What happened to Max?"

"Well Luke here went all Greek warrior on him on his test trial and Max couldn't defend himself very well, he ended up losing his left arm and with a scar on his right thigh. Oh well accidents do happen."

I felt myself go pale and I stared wide eyed at Luke. "She's just kidding... Stop looking at me like that! Look what you did Wendy, she's gonna pass out. I swear she's just kidding." he started fanning me with a napkin. I blinked and tried to calm down my heart. "Oh shit! Sorry I was just playing with you. Luke wouldn't dare hurt you if he did I'd kick his ass." She too started fanning me I waved them off, I felt the color return to my face. "Th...That's ok." I tried to get my breathing in control. "Sorry." she said sheepishly. "I'm Wendy by the way, Wendy Irons. Daughter of Athena." Luke snorted, "Shut it Luke!"She extended her hand and I shook it while saying, "Bree Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." "Pleasure." she smiled.

"Come on, let's go see what we can change you into."

"Alright, thank you again for doing this."

"No problem." We stood up and began making our way over to the dish bin.

"Bye Wendy, Bye Bree." Luke called after us.

"Bye Luke" we said in unison.

"Oh and Wendy? Some of my shirts are wrinkled, mind ironing them?"

"Shut it Luke!" We heard his laugh as we walked away. As we made our way to the Athena cabin I had a chance to really see the rest of the camp. There was an archery area that interested me, a rock climbing area, spear throwing, basically anything that can be used in battle, they had an area to practice in. "So how long have you been here?"

"Not long, about 6 months. Here we are." We had reached the Athena cabin and walked inside. She went to open a trunk at the end of one of the beds, I'm assuming it was hers. "Here we are some shorts, a couple of jeans, and a few shirts." "Thank you, as soon as I get some of my own clothes I'll give them back."

"Not necessary, you see I'm half sisters with one of the Aphrodite kids, and well every time she goes shopping she brings me stuff as well. You're really doing me a favor by taking some clothes off my hands."

"Umm...your welcome? How exactly are you related with an Aphrodite kid? How does that work?"

"Oh, well mom fell in love with dad. Then when she left dad raised me, but then Aphrodite came and fell for dad as well that's when they had Lily, dad raised us both. When we came here they put us in separate cabins but we still have the same dad."

"Ooooh, I see. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. It's getting kinda late, why don't you head on back to your cabin? If you need anything, you know where to find me. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Thank you, I'll see you around."

I made my way back to my cabin and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. I looked at my clothes on the ground, and that's when the memories started flooding back to me. My 6th birthday, my first karate match, winning the spelling bee and celebrating at John's Incredible Pizza, the camping trips, surfing, and the bed time stories, everything that I lived through with Max, Linda, and Alex. My small but happy family was nothing anymore, they were all gone. I let the tears flow this time without trying to stop them, I had a feeling I couldn't control them anymore anyways so why bother. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist and felt all the anger return to me, I took it off and threw it across the room. I didn't want anything to do with it. I started hyperventilating, I was alone and lost, I couldn't even be normal in a crowd of freaks, why couldn't Poseidon have kept his word and not have any children?! Why make me go through all this?! I cried until I could cry no more. Exhausted I made my way into bed and passed out.

**A/N: Sooooo what'd you think? I know something big needs to happen, but the first chapters always build up to it, right? Anyway like I said I'm sorry about the first chapter I didn't know how to put in the authors notes. I know that Percy is 15 in the lightning thief but even though I don't own the story I did tweak it a little to fit my story. I'd like to say that I'll be posting a new chapter each week, as long as my dear beta approves of said chapter. Anyway please let me know: Am I a writer, or should I just stick to reading? Review away****...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty then, here goes chapter 3. Happy new year! I know its been a while but i just like everybody else was on break. Hope who ever reads this likes it and I hope it isn't too tedious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 3

"_Bree, time for breakfast!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I found mom and dad sitting at the counter eating pancakes with strawberries and bananas on top, my favorite. But then out of nowhere a Minotaur appeared behind my parents! When I tried to warn them no sound escaped my mouth. I kept trying to yell, scream, choke, anything to try and get their attention, but nothing happened. When I tried to move my legs wouldn't cooperate, I was stuck and couldn't do anything to save my parents, except watch. The Minotaur attacked and when it touched them, they turned to dust. I wanted to do something but I was still frozen as the Minotaur came after me. Then I felt myself being pulled from behind, Alex was carrying me with one arm, hugging me to his side as we made our way to the car. I got into the passenger's seat and turned to find Alex dead, he was looking at me with wide blank eyes, blooding dripping from the gash on his forehead. I started crying, then the roof was yanked off the car and the Minotaur reached for me._

I awoke gasping for air. The sheets were stuck on me from the sweat. It had only been a nightmare, I took in my surroundings and realized, that it hadn't been just any nightmare; it was reality, my reality. My parents were gone, Alex was gone, I was alone, my mother kidnapped, and my brother was in search of her. I started feeling claustrophobic, I needed fresh air. I put on my shoes and stepped outside into the cool night air. It felt nice, it was starting to get light outside, so I figured it might be around 5:30 in the morning. Seeing that I was up, unable to go back to sleep, I decided to run to clear my head. I walked away from the cabins lined up in a horse shoe shape, and towards the woods. I began with a light jog but it gave me too much time to think, I pushed it into a run and began making my way through the woods. I felt nothing and thought of nothing as the cool air hit my face and I saw the green fly by. I ran for about 45 minute's non-stop until I reached a small creek. I decided to stop here, cool down a bit and head back to camp. I kneeled down by the creek, dipped my hands in the water, and splashed some on my face.

"Man, can you run."

I jumped up startled. I turned and saw Luke, geez he scared the daylights out of me.

"What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me!" my heart was beating at the speed of light and it wasn't because I had just finished running.

He laughed, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Well I saw you walk away from the cabins, pretty early in the morning, and into the woods, so I followed you."

"And you admit it just like that? Should I be worried, that you openly admitted to stalking me?" Creepy much? If it weren't for the fact that he's cute, I would be alarmed.

"I'm not stalking you."

"Oh really then what were you doing up so early, that you just so happened to see me leave. Huuuh?"

"Oh well I... you see...what I...that is none of your concern." I raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"Fine I might've gone to a party in the city and just gotten back." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ah ha so that's what he was doing, he'd snuck out of camp. He was probably having fun with girls that weren't freaks like me. So what, what do I care what he was doing and with who.

"So you just got back, I'm sure you gotten absolutely no sleep, and you're suppose to be training me today! How the heck are you gonna do that if you can't stay awake?!"

"Don't worry. I slept in the city before coming back, plus I'm so good I could probably teach you in my sleep." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Probably? Full of yourself much?"

"Hey, I'm just saying... Its almost 7 we should be heading back." He nodded towards the woods behind him.

"Ya sure." I started walking towards the woods.

"You should run more often." he said. Was he calling me fat?

"Excuse me?" I know I'm not pencil thin but I consider my sharpie size not too thick not too thin.

"It's just that I love your running outfit, you pull it off nice." He winked at me. I looked down and then I realized that I was only wearing spandex and a tank top. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Race ya to the camp." I blurted out trying to get myself out of his intense gaze. I began running and soon enough he caught up to me and we were running side by side.

"How bout we make a bet out of it?" He shouted at me.

Interesting..."What sort of bet?" I shouted back.

"First one back wins, the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day starting from 6 am to 11 pm tomorrow."

"Anything? No matter what? No complaining?" This bet sounded pretty interesting. Imagine what I could do with him for a whole day all to myself, wait never mind don't imagine that.

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll be complaining but you still have to do anything I say." Oh uh-uh, he's on. "Bring it!" I shouted back.

I picked up my speed, let's see what he can do. The trees started thinning out and then the camp was clear in sight. He was inches behind me; the closer we got to camp the faster I went, there was a large boulder in front of me, I leaped over it and kept running. Oh I'm so going to win this. Then as I was going to step into the clearing Luke jumped onto a tree trunk bounced off and tackled me to the floor. He got up and kept running, quickly I got up and saw him standing in the middle of all the cabins with a huge grin on his face. "I won." That lying, scheming, backstabbing, gorgeous, cheating, pumpkin eater. Gaaaaaah how I hate him!

"You didn't win, you cheated!"

He laughed, "There were never any rules to begin with, so there really wasn't any rule breaking, thus making me the winner fair and square." Grrr I knew he was too happy with the idea of racing.

"Those are all technicalities, when a race is declared it is assumed that standard racing rules apply. Secondly being a square is not a good thing to be, all sides are the same, meaning your shoulders would have to be the same length as your arms, and that's only 3 sides of you. Third of all tackling a lady is not fair, it is rude, barbaric, wrong, and anything else that fits in that category fits you as well! You are nothing but a big fat weenie!" Yes I did seriously just say that I'm usually very mature and serious but I like to let my inner child out once in a while, its healthy for the kid. And I sucked at name calling. That bastard had the nerve to laugh at me and my logic.

"Assumptions can be misleading." he smirked. "I'll be looking forward to my day tomorrow." Nope not gonna happen, not one chance.

"Ugh, you are impossible!"

"Well where's the fun in being easy?" Oh so know he's mocking me?

I stomped off towards my cabin. I showered, changed and headed down to breakfast. I sat down and thought of some rich buttermilk pancake with strawberries and bananas on top, I sighed because it reminded me of my nightmare. I also thought of some orange juice and drank from my cup.

"Hey loser." I didn't even bother looking up from my delicious breakfast; I had no intentions of speaking to the hottie of a cheater in front of me. I continued on with my breakfast completely ignoring him.

"Not talking to me huh?" At least he's not as dumb as he looks. "Oh come on, you seriously can't be mad at me for winning, I never pictured you as a sore loser." He still has much to learn, I looked up and glared at him, he merely smiled at me.

"I'm not a sore loser," I spat at him, "and you didn't win, you cheated."

"She speaks! But there you go again," he rolled his eyes at me, "I didn't break any rules therefore I didn't cheat." I wonder how much more unpopular I would be if I killed the cutest guy here? Eh, I wasn't meant to be popular anyway, now as to more important matters; should I karate chop him in the neck or stab him to death with the butter knife? Wendy came over and sat beside me, interrupting my plots against Luke's life.

"Woah, what's up with the death grip on the butter knife, your knuckles are about to break through your skin." I looked down to see my knuckles a really white color, oops that could've given away my plans. I loosened my grip on the knife and smiled innocently at her.

"She's mad because I won a race and bet between the two of us."

"You didn't win! You are a liar and cheater." I pointed at him with my fork. Wendy just looked at me and Luke like you look at two 3 year olds bickering over who can burp the loudest; it's a bit amusing seeing the two kids fight but at the same time highly annoying.

"Okaaay, moving on, what are you starting her on, Luke?" She's right, there are more important things to discuss, I can continue with my death schemes at some other time.

"Well I wanna see what she knows, then work up from there," he then turned to me "So what do you know?"

"Well I'm really good at hand to hand combat, I've never actually used any weapons before. I had no need for them." Like that time Billy Guzman started spreading rumors in the eighth grade that we'd made out in the janitors closet, I didn't need any weapons, all I needed was a crowd, a fist, and a spatula, and he cleared out to everybody that, what he said wasn't true and he'd only said that because he was mad I wouldn't go with him to winter formal.

"Hand to hand combat, eh? Interesting, would you be willing to fight a match with somebody?"

"Sure."

"Great, now I just need to find somebody to go up against you..." he searched the dining hall, trying to find someone suitable for me to go against I'm assuming. "Let's go to the training area and see who we find there." he suggested.

All three of us left and headed over to the training areas. We passed kids fighting each other with swords, or shooting arrows at targets, others were climbing ropes or running across rope bridges, and what amazed me the most is that none of them looked above 19. It was incredible to see 12 year olds swing massive swords at one another as if they were foam swords instead of the real metal swords they were holding. We reached a large open area where many trainees were fighting with one another, but they were using nothing but fists and legs. Good, this is something I can actually do.

"So how exactly were you trained?" Wendy asked me.

"Oh well growing up in California, I went to karate lessons for a month." They both looked at me weird.

"In that case let's find a beginner for you to fight." That was an insult to my strength, and I don't take insults well.

"No, believe me a beginner is a bad idea, I could hurt the poor kid. Give me someone who can defend themselves." Did I really seem that weak?

"But then you would be the one hurt, I want to see you in action, not in a hospital bed." I blinked at him; seriously he had no confidence in me what-so-ever.

"Just go get me someone big and buff, and make sure they won't hold back." They both looked at each other and then at me, and Luke walked off. He returned with a guy at his side and a mob behind him. Oh great, can't I do anything that won't cause hundreds of eyes to stare at me?

"Bree this is Charles Beckendorf, but everybody just calls him Beckendorf." I extended my arm out to him; he did as well and shook my hand.

"I hear you wanted to fight someone big and strong." he asked with amusement in his voice.

"I did, and still do, but I also asked that he doesn't hold back, and you seem like someone who isn't too keen on fighting a girl, especially when you haven't seen her strength yet."

His eyebrows shot up and he studied me, "Observant aren't you? Do you analyze everything?"

I shrugged, "Just about."

"Well I promised to keep pushing you until you reach your limit, but without doing much damage. I hope you don't mind bruises and bleeding a bit."

"Oh don't worry about me; it's you that you should be worried about." I smiled at him. He laughed, popped his knuckles, and said "Let's begin."

The crowd formed a circle around us, but leaving a lot of space for us to fight. He threw a punch and I ducked, he tried kicking my side but I avoided that as well. It went on like this for a minute or two him either trying to punch or kick me and me dodging his attacks. Then before he could try another kick I quickly punched him twice; once in the chest and once on his side, then I stepped behind him so that he had to turn to come at me as he did I side kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back a few steps. I heard the crowd gasp, ya not so fragile now am I?

He quickly recovered and came at me once more. He punched the air where my head had been seconds ago, I grabbed his extended arm, and side kicked his chest. Without wasting a fraction of a second I swung at his face, hitting him twice and then pushed him away. I backed up a couple more feet, and then he charged at me, perfect exactly what I intended. As he ran towards me, I ran towards him, he intended in doing a flying side kick but as he did I slid right underneath him as if I were sliding towards home base. I quickly got up and when he turned back to me I kicked the side of his face, and then did a back flip making sure that my foot was extended so when I did the flip I kicked him under the chin. He leaned forward and tried to punch my face, but I ducked, I grabbed his arm, and taking advantage of the fact the he had his leg bent a little I stepped on his thigh to impulse myself onto his shoulder. Still having a firm grip on his arm, I locked my legs around his neck, and thrust myself forward, using my weight as momentum to flip him over and land with him on his back, me on the ground next to him, and his neck squeezed tightly in-between my legs, which was cutting off his air. He struggled to get me off of him, but when he realized that it was no use, he surrendered. I let go of him and got up, then I offered him my hand in order to help him up.

When he had steadied his breathing, he walked up to Luke and smacked him on the head, "I thought you said she only studied karate for a _month_!"

"She did! At least that's what she told me." they turned to look at me with accusing looks.

"What? I'm a fast learner okay?" I smiled playfully at them. Take that Luke, now maybe he'll reconsider the next time he decides to do something to annoy me, he knows I can make his death look like an accident.

That's when I noticed the crowd cheering like crazy. Oh sure appear out of nowhere and say you're the daughter of the god of the ocean and everybody wishes you dead, then you do a little back flip, a few other tricks here and there and suddenly everybody loves you. Geez I really am the freak of this circus, aren't I?

"Well we know you need no training in this area let's see how you do with a sword." Luke told me and started leading me towards a shack. Inside the shack there were thousands of swords, all different shape and length.

"Let's see which one suits you. Here how does this one feel?" He handed me a sword that looked like the one Peter receives from Santa Clause in Narnia, and weighed about the weight of a small bag of bricks.

"Too heavy."

"Okay... how 'bout this one."

"Too long."

"That's what she said." he said as he chuckled. Ugh, such an immature idiot.

"How 'bout this one?" He handed me a sword that wasn't too long nor too short, it wasn't heavy, but I didn't like it, it just wasn't for me. I didn't want to try out all the swords so I just kept this one. We walked off to where we would be training.

"Alright first rule of battle: never let your enemy distract you. Always be alert and focused." he said.

Well then why the heck am I fighting him? I'm either concentrated on remembering to breathe or plotting his death. How is that not being distracted by the enemy? He swung his sword at me and I was smart enough to block it with my own sword.

"If you have an opportunity to strike, take it, I will assure you that your enemy will not waste an opportunity to strike against you." I nodded. I swung my sword at him and he blocked it easily.

"Try and keep a straight face... in fact adjust your whole body so that it never gives away your intentions, and try not to be too predictable." I sighed, if there's one I'm not good at is keeping a straight face, I can lie and not show my true emotions, but I have to have some sort of emotion on my face, even if it's a fake emotion, I can't have a straight face. He swung again at me, but with a different maneuver, when it looked like he was going to slash at my right leg he ended up slashing my left. He ripped my jeans at my calf and left a small scratch on my calf.

"Hey watch it! I've got a limited amount of clothes here." Great one set of jeans down, 4 more to go.

He chuckled, "Sorry. But don't worry, I'm sure Wendy has plenty more to spare."

"No, she's given me enough. I don't want to bother her, plus I hate borrowing things." I frowned, I had just ripped something that wasn't mine, ugh if mom were here she'd kill me.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about "being too proud and stubborn", well excuuuuse me for being raised decently. We continued with the lesson.

After 3 hours of sword fighting, I had not improved; turns out I suck at the main type of fighting that runs through my blood. This is sooo just like me. I had ended up with another gash on my left leg, one on both my arms, a slash through my shirt, and when he almost slashed my converse I nearly killed him. No one messes with my Converse, he got lucky and was a couple centimeters away from his certain death. That was when we decided to leave sword fighting for later, hopefully later meant never, but with my luck I really doubted it.

"I should probably go clean up." I said looking at my injuries. As I turned to leave, I tripped over absolutely nothing, ugh curse my inconvenient clumsiness, I'm usually good on my feet but every once in a while, and it's usually at an inconvenient moment, I turn into a total klutz. This moment was one of those moments.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as he bent down to inspect me.

"Apart from being sliced up, sticky with blood, and covered in dirt, I'm fine." I started getting up, but Luke instead picked me up bridal style and adjusted me in his arms then started walking with me in his arms, immediately all pain I felt went away.

"Put me down Luke. I can walk by myself." I started squirming in his arms, as pleasing as this was, I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Ya right, we already saw what happened when you tried."

"That was once! I'm entitled to be clumsy once in a while."

"Yes but when you just happen to be all sliced up it's better to treat your old injuries, before you create fresh ones."

"Uuugh, let me go!"

"No."

"He-woah what happened to you?" Wendy asked as she walked along Luke's side.

"Tripped and nearly killed herself." Luke so helpfully answered for me, the jerk.

I smacked his shoulder, "I did not! He was training me in sword fighting and well...you can see how it turned out."

"How seriously are you hurt?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, I just have a few scratches here and there."

"Well then why is he carrying you?"

"Because he is a big mean jerk, who likes to embarrass me, and exaggerates a lot."

"Well if caring for you health makes me a big mean jerk, well then I can't say I'm sorry for being a jerk."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I tripped, big deal, doesn't mean I can't walk!" He just quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I might not be able to walk perfectly, but I can still walk." I mumbled

"So are you taking her to get her injuries looked at?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you just throw her in the lake?" Excuse me? I'm injured, not dead.

"Hmmm... that does seem easier, alright let's go."

"What? No, I'm good I can just walk over to my cabin, so if you'll be so kind as to put me down." I started twisting in his arms.

"Come on you'll be cured in no time." Wendy stated.

"I don't think dumping me in the lake will do much, well except maybe wash away the blood."

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"…About what?"

"Never mind, you'll see." Luke stated.

We had reached the lake and Luke walked right in. When he was about waist deep in water, he let me go... like literally he just let me drop on my back, into the water. I fell in and stood up irritated, if it weren't for the fact that I had my dad's genes (including the built in gills or whatever) I'd be coughing and choking right now from the fact that I was just dumped into the lake. What happened to the loving and caring jerk?

"What the hell?!" He just held up my arm for me to inspect, the bleeding gash was gone. Not just the blood but the huge scratch was gone, I looked at my other arm and it was the same thing; good as new. I felt no pain in my leg anymore instead I felt energized and renewed. I guess being a freak does have its advantages.

"Cool." I said amazed.

"Yup, so how do you feel?" he asked.

"Great." I smiled.

"Perfect, shall we continue? Let's see how you are at archery." he asked.

"Ya sure, lead the way."

We walked towards the archery area. There were many targets lined up in a straight row and one kid with a bow across each target, but we didn't go there instead we went towards an isolated area where there was only one person shooting arrows. This place wasn't like the other training area, instead of targets in a straight row; the targets were attached to many different trees surrounding the small area, each at a different height or angle.

"Ian!" This so called Ian turned and man, was he a sight to see. He was tall, with broad strong shoulders, short black hair, and dark blue eyes.

"I'd like you to meet Bree Jackson, daughter of Poseidon," he turned to me "Bree this is Ian O'Shea, son of Apollo, and your archery trainer." Really? Oh this is gonna be fun.

"Pleasure to meet you Bree." His eyes did a little twinkle when he said my name.

"Maybe now, but it won't be for long." I said extending my hand and he took it, but instead of shaking it he turned it and kissed the top of it. I felt my cheeks turn pink, and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Luke scowl a little, I wonder what was wrong? He straightened up and while still holding my hand he said, "And why is that?"

"Well I have a tendency of screwing up, and getting on people's nerves." He let go of my hand (awwww) and laughed, "I really doubt you could ever get on my nerves."

I shrugged, "We'll see."

Luke cleared his throat, "I was hoping, you could teach her a bit about archery."

"I'll teach her as much as she wants," and then addressed to me "Don't be too disappointed if you don't learn right away, archery isn't for everybody and it's complicated; you need strength, focus, and good aim."

"Well she has the strength." Luke said.

"I also have pretty good aim, but I have the attention span of a squirrel, soooo... it's not gonna be easy." It's true I get distracted really easily. Like whenever I'm taking a test, i tend to start to look around at the people and colors, the shining things, or i start thinking whether im hungry or not, actually i am in the mood for tacos right now.

"Well if you could please show us your aim, you can use one of the bows and arrows from over there." He pointed to a rack with bows hung from. I went over and chose a simple bow and took a sheath of bows.

"Alright, do you know how to use a bow?" I shook my head no.

"Okay, stand right here and look at that target." I walked over to him and did as he said; the target wasn't too far away, 10 feet maybe?

"Alright place your hand on the arc of the bow and keep a firm grip, string an arrow," I did as he said, "Now pull back on the string and don't let go of the arrow...very good. You don't want to pull to far back, so use your mouth as an anchor, relax your shoulder," He put a hand on my shoulder and the other on top of my hand on the actual bow, "Align the arrow with your target, breathe...and release." I let go of the string and sent the arrow flying. It hit the target in a perfect bull's eye. I heard Luke whistle and Ian clapped at my success; I smiled at them and bowed.

"Alright now, I want you to try and hit all seven targets around you." They both stepped back, leaving me my space. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, reached for an arrow and placed it in my bow; I then pulled the string back. As soon as I opened my eyes I zeroed in on a target and let the arrow fly, I quickly grabbed another one and shot it at the second target, I did this all seven times; grab, pull, fly, hit, grab, pull, fly, hit. When I was done I looked around and saw all seven arrows hit a perfect bull's eye. I turned to see Luke and Ian with their mouth hanging open, looking stunned.

"Sooo... how'd I do?"

"I...you...how could you be amazing at archery, but nearly stab yourself with your own sword?!" Luke stuttered.

"Hey it's not my fault, I am who I am, I do what I do." I defended myself.

"That was incredible, I've never seen be so perfect on their first try." Ian's compliment made me turn a light shade of red.

"You should see what I can do with daggers and knives." I told him. He quirked an eyebrow at me and walked over to the small table next to the rack of bows. He came back with a hand full of small knives.

"Here you go, show me what you've got." He handed me the knives and stepped back next to Luke. I took a deep breath and then threw the first knife. I started turning and flinging knives at any target I saw; high or low, close or far, until I had none left.

"Amazing, you truly are a work of art." Ian said while clapping.

"Thank you."

"My, my, my, you're not defenseless at all are you?" Luke asked.

"I never said I was." I stated. He just chuckled.

"Well we'll see you around Ian, I think that's enough for today, I'll bring her by tomorrow around the same time." Luke started walking off towards the cabins and I followed.

"Bye Ian, thanks for the help." I said to him.

"Laters Bree, and you have nothing to thank, I did nothing but watch." he called back.

"Goodnight Bree." Luke said as I entered my cabin, insisting to walk me here after supper, honestly I think he just wanted to irritate me even more about the bet. "Can't wait until tomorrow." He winked at me.

Yup I knew it. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, as I closed the door. I sat on my bed and thought of how I could escape tomorrow, then a brilliant plan formed in my head. If I'm the daughter of Poseidon I could just hide out at the bottom of the lake until 11 P.M tomorrow night seeing as to how I won't drown and he will if he tries to come after me. Naaaa, I would eventually get bored and resurface. I walked out of my cabin careful as to not make any noise, seeing as how a certain stalker tends to keep tabs on my whereabouts, and walked over to the big house. Once there I walked in and searched for Chiron, when I found him, I asked if I could ask him a favor.

"Sure Bree, what do you need?"

"Well seeing as how today's training went, I was wondering if I could go to the city and get more of my own clothes, so I won't have to ask Wendy for anymore. I'm pretty sure Luke is going to go through all of my jeans and shirts by the end of the week, plus I'd like to decorate my room a bit to feel more at home." I said it all in one breath.

Chiron sighed, "The city? That is a very dangerous thing to do Bree, especially for someone who is undertrained as you-" I interrupted him.

"I know but i was wondering if you could ask Luke to take me to the city, seeing as to how he's my trainer and all... plus it won't take long just a few hours." I tried to put on my puppy dog face look.

He sighed, "Alright, I'll ask Luke to accompany you, but child I hope that you do understand that the camp can't give you any money to purchase your things with."

"Oh that's no problem; I have money of my own."

"I'll go inform Luke." he headed towards the doorway.

"Wait! Ummm...Luke must be exhausted from training me today, so why don't you let him rest and inform him tomorrow during breakfast?" I asked.

"Your right, you must be exhausted as well. Why don't you go on to your cabin and sleep?" I nodded and left to my cabin. As I exited the big house I felt an evil grin creep onto my face. Poor Luke has to spend his day following me and carrying my bags instead of the other way around, and he has no choice seeing as this is Chiron asking him not me. Muahahahaha.

**A/N So what'd you think? Let me know, if you have any suggestions, or comments. Oh and the next chapter will be in Luke's point of view soooo... things could get interesting. What'd you think of Ian; decent rival or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is chapter 4. I thought I might do something a little different, I hope you like it, and if you don't, don't shoot me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Luke's POV**

Why is it so cold? I moved my hand along my bed trying to locate my blanket, not finding anything, I opened one eye. It had fallen again, ughh. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 5:30 in the morning...30 more minutes until Bree is all mine to control. Muahahahaha this is gonna be good, first I'm going to wake her up really early just to annoy her, she just looks so cute when she's mad, annoyed, or irritated, especially when it's me that annoys her. The way she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, and she does this stand that puts an emphasis on her hips. Damn is she sure she's not the daughter of Aphrodite or something? That can be the only explanation for her looking so damn good. I just got lucky she wasn't my sister; apparently Ian believed he got lucky too. I didn't like the way he looked at her yesterday, the way he makes her blush so easily, I felt a bit of rage. I wanted to grab her and shield her with my own body. She just so small and fragile, but definitely not defenseless, and when he got so near her, putting his hand on her shoulder, I worried for her.

_No you weren't worried, you were jealous._ Excuse me, inner voice I believe you're going nuts, I was not jealous, I was...simply being cautious about her safety. _Ya, that's it, who knows what Ian could do to her._ Nothing because I won't allow it. I sat up and rubbed my face, did I seriously just accuse my inner voice of being nuts? Did I seriously just argue with my inner voice? Since when do I have an inner voice?!What the hell has this girl done to me?! She's driving me nuts! _Cuz your falling for her, and hard my friend. She gets that little cold heart of yours to beat and melt. _I was not falling for her, true I felt some strange attraction for her ever since I first saw her at the store, but nothing more than that. _Nope, you can deny it to yourself all you want, meaning you can tell me as much as you want, but I know. I can feel it in here, let's see, why don't we open the old filing cabinet of feelings now shall we? Oh yes, resentment towards your father, affection for Annabeth, sorrow for losing Thalia, embarrassment of your mother, anger towards the gods for your screwed up life compared to their perfect life, ah here it is; attraction towards Bree, jealousy towards Ian, warm fuzzy feelings (otherwise known as love) for Bree... Man it's really dusty and disorganized in here, you should really hire somebody to come and clean once in awhile. _

...Okay I'm seriously losing my marbles. I don't love Bree, but just because I don't love her doesn't mean I don't care for her or her safety. _Mmmhhmm, suurre whatever you say buddy. Luke and Bree sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, here comes Bree with the baby carriage. So how many little monkeys would you like 3, 4? _Hmm 3 does sound nice... I mean no! None, not gonna happen. _Ooh ooh I know what their names could be, if you have 4 they could be; Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Bree could be mother nature, and when their little friends come over for a sleep over your house would be the Four Season's Hotel! Ha, am I good or am I good? Can I get a round of applause, I think I deserve a round of applause. _I groaned inwardly, if I kept this up, I'll be in a straight jacket in no time!

I got up and dressed, then I headed over to Bree's cabin, I stopped at her door and looked at my watch. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, Happy Do-Whatever-You-Want-To-Do-With-Bree-Day! And annoy her as well and as much as you can. I quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside. She was lying on her stomach with her face facing the door, and she looked so cute. Peaceful, quiet, and amazing, I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. I caressed her cheek, she was so soft, and her lips; I had a strong urge to kiss her. _Eh, eh, what'd I tell you? Loooovvee. _I'm not in love! Plus even if I did love her, she would never love me back. _So you do love her then? _No!

I shook Bree a little to try and wake her up, she just groaned and rolled over away from me. I laid down next to her and propped myself up on my elbow in order to look down at her. I stroked a piece of her hair, "Bree, time to wake up." She frowned a little but made no other movement.

"Come on, you've got a long day ahead of yourself." I shook her once more.

"You say you're not stalking me, yet you come into my room, lay in my bed, and watch me sleep? Not stalking me my ass." and she opened her eyes, those strange beautiful green/blue eyes. I just laughed at her; she's got a point, but I'm not stalking her, at least not yet.

"Good morning." I said.

"What's so good about it?" she said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Oh many things actually, but I think my favorite is that you have to do everything I say, whether you like it or not." I pulled the blanket off of her and got up. She just glared at me.

"I have to do nothing I don't want to do, it is a free country, and I know my rights. Plus you didn't win!"

I rolled my eyes at her, geez she can be so stubborn sometimes, but that's what makes it fun, the challenge.

"Stop whining and get dressed, it's almost time for breakfast."

She got up and went over to her trunk, once she had chosen her clothes; she set them down and looked at me.

"What?"

"Can I at least have a moment of privacy to change before you go all dictator on me?" she asked. Oh, that's it, aww can't I stay here?

"You know you want me in here." I winked at her.

"Oh yes, because I totally want to spend time with my stalker, and I most definitely want to change in front of said stalker because it's not weird or creepy whatsoever." she said sarcastically, or maybe it wasn't sarcasm and she really did want me in here, and I was just reading her wrong. _Get out you perv, even I know better. _I laughed and walked outside.

Sooo what should I do first, _you could kidnap her, take her away to some far away island, treat her like the queen she is, have your way with her, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. The end. _I wasn't asking you thank you very much. _But you know you want to do it. _No I don't. _Oh come on, who are you trying fool? I know, that you know, that I know that what you know, is what I know, so we both know that you do want to do that, ya know? _Okay dude even I lost you in that one, and we share the same mind! _(Sigh) sometimes I think I live in an idiot._ You do realize you just called yourself an idiot right? _No I called my body and any other voice in here an idiot, I am the only light of brilliance in this dark hole of idiocy. _Oh yeah well if you're so smart maybe you could find a way to explain this to me, without making me think I'm going nuts! _I said I was a light of brilliance, not genius, some things are lost causes. _You know what- Bree walking out the door, interrupted my inner quarreling.

"Let's go I'm starving." she said.

We made our way over to her table, only to find somebody already there...Ian. Yippee!

"Hey Ian." Bree greeted him brightly, maybe a little too brightly, hmmm... where did she go last night when she left her cabin? _You spied on her yet again? Why am I not shocked? _Shut it. Could she have met up with him somewhere alone? _And if she did what do you care? Oh wait, but you do care, a lot. _Hey you know you're asking yourself the same questions, so shut it and observe their interactions.

"Good morning Bree, Luke." I merely nodded at him.

We sat down across from him, and ordered our breakfast.

"So at what time shall I be expecting you?" Ah ha! So they had met, and made plans for later. Well sorry to crash your plans but that's not gonna happen!

"I'm afraid I won't be training with you today," Bree said. _He was referring to when were you going to take her to archery training, you numskull! _Oooooh. Ian's face fell in disappointment. Take that, you dirty scoundrel! _Calm down, Captain Barbosa._

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked. Oh I'll tell you why.

I put my arm around Bree's shoulder, "Bree and I will be spending the day together, and I'm afraid, training isn't in our plans today." Ian looked like I felt when he was next to Bree. Ha sucker, take a hint and leave.

"Oh, and what might be in your plans?" he asked. That is none of your business.

"Ya what are _our _plans for today?" Bree asked putting an emphasis on our.

"Well we-" I was interrupted by Chiron.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." we said in unison.

"Luke, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take Bree to the city and help her get more clothes. That is to say whether it's going to her home or going shopping with her, whatever she needs to get, if you could help her with her things, and bring her back safely that would greatly appreciated." he told me.

"But why today, why me?" couldn't it wait till tomorrow?

"Well I have gotten a report that the city's monster activity is low, and I believe it's the best time to go, plus from what I've heard about her training, she's going to need clothes very soon, so might as go now. As for why you? Well you are her trainer, and I have no doubt that you are the best to be her bodyguard, but if you don't want to go I guess I could find someone else." as soon as he said that last sentence our dearest Ian volunteered.

"I'd be more than happy to take her Chiron, I'll keep her safe. I swear she won't ever leave my side." He looked at her when he said that, my arm around her immediately tightened.

"No! No thank you Ian but that won't be necessary, I'll take her." Over my dead body O'Shea.

"Thank you Luke." and he walked off. I turned to look at Bree and she looked at me with an innocent smile on her face, a little too innocent of a smile.

"We should get going it's a bit of a drive." she said. "Bye Ian."

"Bye Bree." Ya say good bye cuz she'll never be yours, which I'll make sure of. _And you're sure you're not jealous? _No I'm not jealous, being jealous would imply that I would want to be in his spot, and I don't because Bree is mine, I'm not jealous I'm possessive.

**A/N Soooo should I keep posting Luke point of views or not? Luke has made a decision and he's taking Bree alone to the city... what could happen?**


End file.
